kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Clear Data
Game Clear Data is a function introduced in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. It allows the player to access special features found after beating the game. ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Game Clear Data is represented by a gold crown on a save file. It unlocks: *The Lingering Will Boss Battle *Organization XIII Data Battles *More Mushroom XIII appear Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories Game Clear Data is represented by a gold card on a save file. It unlocks: ;Sora's Story : *''Reverse/Rebirth Mode *Link Mode *The Diamond Dust and One-Winged Angel attack card *Theater Mode *Sora's cutscenes in Theater Mode ;Reverse/Rebirth : *The Ultima Weapon attack card *The Ansem, Lexaeus and Zexion enemy card *In the North American version of Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories a second set of rewards is added to the Room of Rewards. *Riku's cutscenes in Theater Mode Sora's Game Clear Data *''Reverse/Rebirth'' Mode *Theater Mode *Sora's cutscenes in Theater Mode Riku's Game Clear Data *Riku's cutscenes in Theater Mode *New cards for Sora, including Keyblade cards from both Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II and cards for the Organization XIII members introduced in Kingdom Hearts II. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Game Clear Data is again represented by gold crown. It unlocks: *Zero Gear is available for purchase *Nothing to Fear is available for synthesis *Space in Its Place is available for synthesis *Flagging Winds is available for synthesis *Ice Breaker is available for synthesis *Down to Earth is available for synthesis *Lose Your Illusion is available for synthesis *Sighing of the Moon is available for synthesis *Tears of Flame is available for synthesis *Parting of Waters is available for synthesis *Test of Time is available for synthesis *Flowers Athirst is available for synthesis *Stolen Thunder is available for synthesis *Dying of the Light is available for synthesis *Secret Reports are unlockable *Theater Mode *Legend Rank for the file it is saved on. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Game Clear Data is represented by a star symbol appearing between a world name and the save point location on the load and save screen. It unlocks: *The Trinity Archives are selectable from the Main Menu, but only data for the stories you beat can be seen. *Having Clear Data for Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and the Final Episode unlocks the fight against the Vanitas Remnant and Unknown. Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Game Clear Data is represented by a yellow Mickey head-silhouette on a save file. It unlocks: *Theater Mode *NG+ (New game plus can be accessed) *A new section in the stat matrix allowing you to access new system sectors such as the one from Hollow Bastion *Hollow Bastion system sector allows you to do a NG+ on level 1 *Turns the ??? card from Castle Oblivion green (showing it has been used) Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Game Clear Data is represented by a golden crown on a save file. ;Unlockables : *Critical Mode difficulty. *The ability to transfer Dream Eater Spirits from one saving onto the next. *Secret Portals open up in each world allowing you to battle bosses again, doing all these gives the Unbound Keychain. *Julius is available to fight in Traverse Town, once defeated this gives you the Ultima Weapon Keychain. *Once a game completed on Critical Mode is available, the artwork changes into a red-orange tinted version of the art with Sora heading upwards and Riku heading downwards. Category:Gameplay